


drift away, stranger

by enniory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fluff later but im still not sure honestly guide me, will probably add more characters but the main will still be meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enniory/pseuds/enniory
Summary: Mingyu has to wait while his brother is picking up his stuff at his uni at the parking lot and he saw Wonwoo standing there, waiting for something… and without hesitation he decided to invite Wonwoo to come inside the car, while he waited for his brother until he comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came to the conclusion to write a story based on my stupid experience while I was waiting inside the car and didn’t know how to turn on the AC. Oh, and I also spilled my ‘fake’ gelato ice cream.

Ever since Mingyu’s older brother got his driving license, he has been the one who drives for both of them every time; whenever Mingyu has to go to school, he drives his younger brother to his high school, and then goes to his university afterwards. Their apartment is located pretty far away from both destinations, so it might be difficult for them to walk home instead. I mean, why bother to wait patiently for your older brother to come and pick you up when you can walk home if it’s not that far? But in this case, walking home seems to be pretty impossible for Mingyu to do.

It’s Mingyu’s sophomore year in high school and yet some of his friends already got their own driver’s licenses. He’d tried to attend his driver’s test in order to be able to drive by himself, but somehow hasn’t managed to pass any of them; both actually-driving and written test. _Maybe I am just plainly dumb_ , he thought. He had asked his friends if they are able to drive him home but apparently they’re pretending to be ‘busy’ afterschool so mostly his requests got rejected.

“You should really try harder to get your driver’s license, Mingyu.” Seungcheol one day told him. He’s basically already fed up with Mingyu asking him to drive him to his apartment every afternoon.

“Ya I know, but it’s not as easy as how you just said it.”

“But it doesn’t seem like that! You always get that F marks – well, you got a D mark once but that’s still… bad.” Seungcheol insists.

Mingyu sighs, _it’s a fact, but still, how come he said that so carelessly about my feelings toward my test results._ This time he’d let it just pass, he’s too lazy to continue the argument.

“Alright, I’ll get my driver’s license next time – for real, I promise. You really should pity me for having to wait for my big bro every time because he’s a _fucking_ slowpoke.” And Seungcheol just rolls his eyes, not believing the promise Mingyu just made.

 

 

“You’re late as usual, brother.” Mingyu shuts the vehicle door besides him once he got inside of the car. His brother gives no respond to his grumbling, but instead he’s offering Mingyu candies.

But this time he’s the one showing no respond, not even amused by his brother.

“Take these as an apology, wil you?” he shakes his hand and moving it until it’s close to Mingyu’s face, which he finds annoying.

“You think I’d foolishly accept that like a kid I used to be?” Mingyu pushes his brother’s hand away from his face. His brother just frowns, and Mingyu ignores it, _he’s always like that_.

“Well, to be frank I left my laptop and some other things at my uni and I need to get it back, so, we’re going there _now_.” He said, not meant to be answered by Mingyu with a yes-or-no. Mingyu just sits back and tries to calm down from his annoyance towards his brother. He wants to go home, lay on his bed, and drift to sleep.

 

 

They finally arrived at the uni, Mingyu’s brother is driving, and leading them to the deserted parking lot. It’s pretty spacious with a small amount of trees planted in between the lot. His brother parked his car and left immediately, then comes back just because he remembered he’s bringing his younger brother too to his uni, to the empty parking lot.

“Wait here, I won’t take that long to get my stuff. Don’t leave the car, got it?”

_Why do I always have to wait for my fucking brother,_ he grumbles, but it almost sounded like a whisper his brother didn’t hear it. After his brother actually left him behind, he makes sure that he’s finally all alone; he increased the radio’s volume to listen to one of his favorite song that’s playing at the moment, soon coming to the end. When the song ends, the radio announcer started to talk; which he hated, so he decided to lower the volume back to normal. He couldn’t find anything interesting to do, so he checked his phone only to see that the battery lifespan will end anytime sooner. _This is it; I have nothing to do that could entertain me_. He’s left with the only possible thing to do until his brother comes back; take a nap. It’s good to take a short nap after a tiring day at school (and facing Mingyu’s brother in his case), so it’s not really a bad thing to do anyway. But he’s too worried if a creep would sneak into his car while he’s sleeping, and kidnaps him, so he decided to stay awake.

It’s not taking that long until he noticed that a figure of person has been standing across the parking lot for a while, all by himself. He’s not that far away from Mingyu’s car, plus he doesn’t seem to be occupied by anything while he wait for, whatever it is, so he’s literally just standing there, eyes blankly faced on the asphalt around his feet, sometimes kicking pebbles . He looks absent-minded too.

_Maybe if I invite him into my car he wouldn’t feel as bored as he is right now._

That doesn’t seem like a perfectly good idea, especially since Mingyu doesn’t even know anything about that person – he could be a kidnapper standing in the middle of a university parking lot. Anything could go worse, but he decided to actually invite the stranger anyway, taking the risk of everything he’s worried about.

“Hey! Whoever you are, would you give me a company while I wait for my stupid big brother!?”

The other raises his head, looking dumbfounded, and doesn’t respond to Mingyu. Mingyu sighs, and then he shouts even louder as if it doesn’t embarrass him to shout so loud in a deserted place.

The other person finally responds with a “WHAT” and nothing else. He’s walking closer for a better view of Mingyu.

“Uh, yeah, YOU, you seem to be bored so I’d like you to be my company in my car.” Mingyu repeats. He reassures himself that it’s going to be alright, _well shit it’s not like a zombie is walking towards me_.

The person finally stands in front of the passenger window next to Mingyu’s, rising his eyebrows and fixing his glasses, then he said “Sure, as long as you’re okay with that.” He lowers his body, arms resting on the opened car window next to Mingyu.

“Cool, I-uh, I’m just bored and figured that you’re also feeling the same, yeah,” Mingyu chuckles, then put himself into an awkward grin. There’s an awkard silence between them but the other says something to break the ice.

“I’m Wonwoo, A uni freshman. I suppose you should also introduce yourself?” Wonwoo smiled. He’s offering his hand for a handshake.

“Ah- I’m Mingyu, a high school sophomore year. I’m sorry for me shouting at you as if you’re the same age as me, earlier. I didn’t know that you’re older than me, Hyung?” _well I’m supposed to know beforehand since I’m at a university parking lot right now!_

“It’s okay, Mingyu. Thanks for inviting me to… talk to you _, eh?_ My phone is dead so I can’t tell my friend that our meeting appointment is at this parking lot. But I decided to stay for a while just in case he might show up.” he sighs then continues, “Well, turns out that I’ve been waiting for nothing,” he shrugs, doesn’t seem to be taking it seriously like it was _nothing_ to wait for someone to come up.

“Well, coincidence or not, my phone’s battery is dead too, and the reason why I shouted and requested you to come was because-”

Wonwoo cuts just in time, “-you were bored and assumed that I was feeling the same, right?”

“Eh, right.”

Another awkward silence follows up, and Mingyu can’t bear it anymore, thinking about a topic to talk about since he was the one who invited Wonwoo to talk to him, but Wonwoo saved him this time.

“So, tell me more about yourself, or maybe your _shitty_ big brother?” Mingyu chuckles in disbelief that finally, someone other than him calls his big brother with something terrible.

“Well, I don’t know what to talk about myself but my brother is studying at this uni, of course. An art major, but I honestly don’t know much about it. He’s in the first year too so I guess you’d know him, but I don’t expect him to know people in uni that much ya know, as he’s only in front of me. He’s the one driving me back to home afterschool because I haven’t got my driver’s license yet. I feel terrible having to wait for his ass to come and pick me up every day but, eh, I guess I could adapt to it as the time flies,”

Wonwoo nods, even though Mingyu’s not really sure what he’s aggreing to. His index finger’s placed on his lips, eyes narrowed down as if he’s thinking about something – but apparently he _is_ thinking, or planning something.

“So you mentioned that you haven’t got your driver’s license yet, right?”

“Uh-huh, some friends that I know already got theirs, and I need it so that I could drive myself home without having to wait for him… ugh.”

Wonwoo gives a teasing, this time he’s leaning into Mingyu’s car, only his lower part of his body remains on the outside.

“I could probably teach you how to drive, right now.”

Huh… what-

Before Mingyu could process what Wonwoo’s saying, the older one has already seated himself on the driver’s seat. Hands on the steering wheel.

“So, for our first lesson, where are we going?”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with a confused look, but not long after that he realizes that he’s going to leave the parking lot without his big brother.

But with Wonwoo, and he has no idea where the older one’s going to take him. He gulps, knowing that he’s in a big trouble when his brother finds out that his car disappeared from the parking lot

_Please don’t tell me I’m being kidnapped._

**Author's Note:**

> well it was supposed to be a one shot but i tend to write and forget to continue the other day so i decided to end it on chapter 1 (i will try to continue on chapter 2 ajdhjfh) also bear with my noob writing skill, i'm also preparing another meanie fic, which i thought would be better than this, so just, wait? ??


End file.
